<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Hurts The Most by adorbleigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365964">What Hurts The Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh'>adorbleigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda based on the story Broken that I wrote. Slightly based on the last chapter and how they went on with their lives once Alex left for National City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Hurts The Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst cause I'm bored</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is kinda based on the story Broken that I wrote. Slightly based on the last chapter and how they went on with their lives once Alex left for National City.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chose the song from a video AU I saw on youtube.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Song: What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That don’t bother me </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There are days now and again I pretend I’m OK  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s not what gets me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been two months since Alex left. Lena was sitting on her bed in her dorm when she heard on knock, she jumped up, a part of her hoping it Alex coming back. She got that same feeling when her phone pinged from a notification. “Who is it?” Lena asked her voice raspy from crying for hours. “Sam Arias, I’m your new roommate.” The girl on the other side of the door said. Lena sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what I need right now, a new roommate, fuck this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The raven-haired woman thought to herself. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Lena went to answer the door wiping a few more tears off her face. The brunette woman was let into the room, a black suitcase in her hand. “Sorry, you probably don’t want a new roommate.” Sam sighed sensing the other girl’s pain. “No, no, it’s not you, I just, getting over an ex.” Lena decided on answering that, she didn’t know this lady and didn’t want to open up about Alex so soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What hurts the most</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was being so close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And having so much to say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And watching you walk away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And never knowing </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What we could’ve been</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And not seeing that loving you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is what I’m tryin’ do </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*flashback to the morning Alex left*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The previous night Alex was wrapped in Lena’s arms. She felt safe, she was holding in so much anger towards Kara recklessly coming out as Supergirl that Lena’s arms were the only place she wanted to be but she knew that would be over as soon as morning struck. “Lee, I-I have to go now, I’m so so sorry.” Alex sighed. “I know, maybe I can take you to the airport?” Lena said already tearing up. “No, no, Lee that will just make it harder for me.” Alex was crying now. Lena couldn’t take the pain so she just closed her eyes for a second silently hoping that she would wake up and this would all be a dream. Lena was squirming in her bed when she fell off. “You good?” Sam asked awakened by the sudden plop. “Yeah, just a bad dream..” Lena sighed getting up trying to fall back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’m doin’ It</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Saturday, Lena slept another few hours since her dream caused her to fall off her bed. She finally woke up, her roommate seemed to be gone, eh, most people go home on the weekends, but Lena had nowhere to go, she was used to being alone on weekends again. Then there was a knock on the dorm door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck who is it now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lena thought to herself. She opened the door to see Lucy, none other than Alex’s best friend. “Oh.. uh” Lena was speechless, she was confused. “Sorry to stop by unannounced but I wanted to check on you, I’m sorry you guys had to end your relationship.” Lucy offered a small smile. “Yeah, uh thanks, well I’m a bit under the weather but have a nice day.” Lena forced a smile back, she didn’t want anyone’s pity. “You’re a bad liar, see ya around Luthor” Lucy replied with a small chuckle as she walked off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not seeing that loving you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I was trying to do</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how are we feeling?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>